primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 5
Series 5 of Primeval has been confirmed to air in May 2011, and there are to be six episodes in it. It will première on Watch, as part of the cost-sharing deal that allowed the [[Cancellation and Revival of Primeval|resurrection of Primeval]], before being repeated on ITV. This series will focus more on Matt Anderson's secret mission and Philip Burton's true ambitions for Connor Temple and the ARC. Promotion According to a contact that ZEM has made: *The Series 5 trailer will be released by UKTV’s Watch about two to three weeks prior to transmission. *'Watch' has made a special promo that features one of the cast members. This has been revealed to be Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker. *'Watch' has a "YouTube game" in development. *'Watch' has launched a special Facebook page that will feature new material every day for the last 30 days up to the premiere. You can visit it here: Watch's Primeval Series 5 - Official Page Plot The team is still reeling after Danny‘s re-appearance and Philip now has his suspicions raised and is keeping a careful watch on the team for anyone stepping out of line. A vicious burrowing creature brings chaos to the city, forcing the team to track down the movements of this monster. When the creature strikes for the final time, the team finds one of its own in mortal danger. Matt, meanwhile, is now determined to wipe this creature off the face of the Earth - does he know more about this creature than he’s letting on? Back at the ARC, Philip has provided Connor with a new lab assistant. But is there more to April than meets the eye? Cast and Characters *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Ben Miller as James Lester *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Jason Flemyng as Danny Quinn *Jonathan Byrne as Patrick Quinn *Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant *Stephen Hogan as Henry Merchant *Janice Byrne as April Episodes *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.2 *Episode 5.3 *Episode 5.4 *Episode 5.5 *Episode 5.6 Creatures *Large Burrowing Creature - Episode 5.1 *Liopleurodon - Episode 5.2 *Eustreptospondylus - Episode 5.2 *Balaur - Episode 5.3 *Swarm of Future Beetles - Episode 5.4 *Thrinaxodon - (Probably Episode 5.5) *Tyrannosaurus Rex - (Probably Episode 5.5) *Mutated Future Predators - Episode 5.6 Settings *London **A.R.C. 2.0 **Victorian London *Future **Sterile Earth *Nuclear Submarine *Volcano Trivia *The "how" and "why" of the anomalies' existence should be explained this series, according to Hannah Spearritt. *Andrew-Lee Potts and Ben Mansfield have both confirmed that Philip Burton's goal is to harness the anomalies for "green" energy. *Andrew-Lee Potts has confirmed that Connor Temple will create the first device to open anomalies, and with it will open the first man-made anomaly. *Matt Anderson will know something that the others don't about the Large Burrowing Creatures which will attack early in the series. He will be determined to wipe the creatures from the face of the Earth. *Philip Burton assigns Connor a lab assistant named April. *Danny Quinn and Patrick Quinn will appear, though it is unknown whether they will return to the present. *Danny Quinn should appear in at least two episodes this series, as it was initially confirmed that he would appear in three episodes; Episode 4.7 was the first, two more should follow in Series 5. Tim Haines, Tim Bradley and Jonathan Byrne have all been very tight-lipped about the Quinn's appearances in Series 5. *Hannah Spearritt confirmed that a Pliosaur will appear, as well as Thrinaxodon. *The Pliosaur was originally seen in a Series 4 script shown by Adrian Hodges in an interview, before the Cancellation and Revival of Primeval. The original script focused on Danny Quinn, but it is less likely that the finished episode will, due to Jason Flemyng's involvment in other projects. *Tim Haines confirmed that the Balaur which will appear in Episode 5.3 will be coloured black with red eyes, as a joke because it comes from Transylvania. *This series will focus more on Philip Burton and his goals for Connor Temple and the ARC as well as Matt Anderson and his secret mission. The series will focus more on the characters respective motives and intentions. *Hannah Spearritt confirmed that Jess Parker will use an EMD in this series, saying that Jess is "awesome with EMDs." *According to the creators, there will be two "big" episodes in this series. One episode will feature a lot of time travel and the other will feature a Nuclear Submarine. *The Future Predator will make its first proper appearance since Series 3, though in a slightly different guise. *Series 5 will not end in a cliffhanger, but will be open-ended for the possible Series 6. Rumours *Before Series 4 even aired, a fan began posting "leaked" episode plots on the web. They were completely fan-made and have nothing to do with the actual Series 4 and Series 5 episodes. These fan fictions originated on either IMDB or TVrage and can also be found on other sites, such as Blogomatic3000, that took them for fact. *After Series 4 finished on ITV1, many fans began to speculate that Philip Burton would cause Connor Temple to mutate into a Future Predator. This is also completely false. *Other rumours involving Connor Temple have spread across the web, including rumours that he will die in Series 5, rumours that he will leave Abby Maitland for a relationship with April, and rumours that Philip Burton will shoot him. None of these rumours have any factual basis, and the rumour about Connor and April has been confirmed to be false. *There is also a rumour that Philip Burton will create the Future Predator, this has no factual basis, and is most likely false, due to the fact that Burton doesn't care about the creatures and sees them as a distraction, focusing on the anomalies. *When the rumours surrounding Episode 4.7 about a creature incursion within the ARC during and the creatures in the Menagerie becoming involved in a huge battle were proved false, rumours began that this would happen in Series 5 and that this would mark the return of Sid and Nancy. There is nothing official indicating a creature battle in the ARC and Sid and Nancy were confirmed not to reappear in Series 5. Gallery Promotional Images File:Connor-Series 5.jpg‎|Connor Temple in Episode 5.1 Impossible_Pictures_Series5.jpg|The first promo image released. Screen_shot_2011-04-02_at_9.41.17_PM.png|Janice Byrne as April, Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple 10295669742909.jpg|April and Connor Temple Henry_Merchant.png|Stephen Hogan as Henry Merchant PrimevalWATCHseries5.jpg|Abby and Connor promote Series 5. Series5Logo.png|The Series 5 logo. Watch-Series 5 logo.png|The Watch Primeval Series 5 logo. ExclusiveImage.JPG|'EXCLUSIVE TO THIS SITE' PLEASE DO NOT STEAL 643920 m.jpg|Matt Anderson and Connor Temple 644055 m.jpg|Emily Merchant and Henry Merchant 644255 L1.jpg|Abby Maitland and Hilary Becker 994078282415.jpg|Matt Anderson and Abby Maitland Set Images Connor Temple Series4 3.jpg|Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple Series5.png|The filming of what appears to Series 5 scene, though it may be a Series 4 deleted scene. Series5 Filming.png|A Series 5 filming location. BenMansfield FilmingSeries5.png|Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker BenMansfieldHannahSpearritt FilmingSeries5.png|Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker and Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland Series5 Explosion.png|The filming of a Series 5 explosion. BTS.png|The crew preview a scene that appears to be from Series 5. CiaranHannahBen.jpg|Candid shot of the cast, goofing off. Screenshots Abby Series 5.jpg|"You shouldn't be messing with this." Connor Series 5.jpg|"It's called progress!" Matt Series 5.jpg|Matt Anderson in Series 5 The Swarm Series 5.jpg|The Swarm in Series 5 Soldier Series 5.jpg|An unsuspecting soldier Swarm Kill Series 5.jpg|The Swarm bring down a victim T.Rex 1.png|A cheaply animated T.Rex in a Australian "Watch" promo. T.Rex 2.png|T.Rex in a Australian "Watch" promo. Abby Series5 1.png|Abby in Series 5 Abby Series5 2.png|Abby spies on Connor Connor Series5 1.png|Connor in Series 5 April Series5 1.png|Janice Byrne as April April Series5 2.png|Janice Byrne as April April Series5 3.png|Janice Byrne as April April Series5 4.png|Janice Byrne as April April Series5 5.png|Janice Byrne as April April Series5 6.png|Janice Byrne as April April Series5 7.png|Janice Byrne as April Possible Series 5 Images PossiblySeries5.png PossiblySeries5-2.png PossiblySeries5-3.png PossiblySeries5-4.png PossiblySeries5-5.png PossiblySeries5-6.png PossiblySeries5-7.png PossiblySeries5-8.png PossiblySeries5-9.png PossiblySeries5-10.png BBCAphilipburton.jpg PossiblySeries5-12.jpg PossiblySeries5-13.jpg Videos Video:Primeval Wiki - Primeval V Spoilers - Scene with Abby and April Video:Primeval Wiki - Primeval V Spoilers - Scene with Connor and April Video:Primeval Wiki - Primeval V Spoilers - April Clips (no sound) Video:Primeval Wiki - Primeval V Spoilers - "It's called progress!" Behind the Scenes Filming Locations *Series 5 was filmed in Dublin, Ireland. Cancellation and Revival :Main article: Cancellation and Revival of Primeval In June 2009, it was announced that Primeval had been cancelled. However, by September 2009, it was revealed that two more series' of Primeval would be produced. Sources *Primeval recommissioned *Impossible Pictures - Primeval Series 5 *Watch - Primeval *Andrew-Lee Pott's Facebook profile images - one of which is from behind the scenes of Series 5 *TV.com - Primeval - Hannah Spearritt Interview Part 2 *SFX - Primeval Movie and Series Five *Primeval panel at SFX Weekender 2 - Tim Haines confirms "Swimming Raptors" *Primeval screening panel at SFX Weekender 2 *Primeval Series 5 Brochure *Geek Syndicate Episode 180 (with Primeval Co-Creator Adrian Hodges Interview) *CULTFIX.com - Primeval: 10 Series 5 Teasers *Image of Stephen Hogan as Henry Merchant *Australian Watch Series 4 re-run Promo with T.rex at the end *'Primeval': Series 5 return date announced *'Primeval': Series 5 storyline details revealed *PRIMEVAL: SEXY JAN IS TROUBLE *TN|Enterprises - Janice Byrne Category:Future Releases Category:Series *